HATE
|-|Bete Noire= |-|Chara= |-|Frisk= |-|Wizard of Bravery= HATE (known to Betty as This Horrible Substance) is a negative soul power enhancer that is the main antagonist of both Season 1 and Season 2. Not much is known about it, but it proves to be even more dangerous than FEAR and DETERMINATION. So far the only hosts that were affected by this substance are Frisk, Chara, Bete Noire and Akumu. Abilities * Control Power : HATE can control the body and emotions of the host. It may influence decisions that the host normally won't do and can eventually take control of the whole body. * Power Enhancer : The host will be more powerful thanks to this power enhancer. This ability increases the host's original power 10 times. * Regeneration : If the host is either damaged, low on HP, or lost any of their limbs, the enhancer fixes those for them. It even allows one to revive a physical body, like Sans. * Teleportation : HATE can give the Host the power to teleport. As seen during the battle between Betty and Undyne. (Love Part 1) * HATE Weapons : The host can use HATE in any way they want. For example, in the *Determination episode, Chara used HATE to grab Frisk and place them in the DT Extractor * Corruption of the Host : If the host stays with HATE too long, eventually the host will be corrupted by this power. Personality When HATE begins to take control of their host, they begin to act more violent, more sociopathic, and begin to lack self control. They even have no remorse for their actions, and enjoys mutilating others. An example of its cruelty was when HATE Chara tore off Omega Flowey's arm in Your Best Friend, showing no remorse or guilt at Flowey at all. Unlike all Glitchtale villains, HATE is definitely a purely evil substance with no redeeming qualities whatsoever. History Before Season 1 The first vessel for the hate was Frisk, as they were consumed by it. During Frisk's genocide/ No mercy route, it overcame them but eventually left and took over Chara during Frisk's reset in Megalomaniac, only worsening by every moment that passes. Season 1 on "Your Best Friend"]] Ever since the first episode, HATE has been with Chara and has been transforming them to become evil and giving them more power. Chara's feelings and emotions were erased thanks to this substance, which meant that Chara can even kill the person who loves Chara the most with a sadistic like behaviour. In Continue, HATE directed Chara to kill Asriel after objecting to their demands. Whenever Asriel tried to tell Chara an old moment and trying tell something, HATE would destroy Chara's feelings more and encouraged them to kill him more bluntly. With love, Asriel managed to get HATE out of Chara, but Chara died because as they no longer had the determination to live. And Asriel used their soul as a vessel of the seven soul traits that spawned in Continue. Season 2 When the barrier broke, HATE escaped from Mount Ebott, but was seized by AMD. They placed them in a vial, as Jessica Grey began a hidden research on what HATE was, and Betty ends up helping them figure that out in a conversation. However, they lost the vial to them in Dust. in "Love" episode.]] When Betty was "killed" by Undyne in Love, Kumu ate the HATE vial to save Betty. HATE immediately found a new host (who is Betty.), using the "Regeneration" ability to bring back the disintegrated parts of Betty. Despite this power, Betty ends up fleeing as they were feeling the side effects of the substance. Within the next part, Betty begins getting the blunt of Frisk, and in a last ditch effort, she uses HATE on Sans' own soul, reviving him under the control of them. However, with Papyrus entering the scene, they used their love to remove the HATE from Sans, and Betty flees once again. Deleted Scene In a deleted scene, HATE talks with Betty and how they finally found a physical form to reside with, though the livestream associated with it has been removed. Keep in mind. None of these scenes are part of Glitchtale's storyboard, because they are removed by Cami. Deleted_Scene_HATE_0.jpeg Deleted_Scene_HATE.jpeg Deleted_Scene_HATE_2.png Deleted_Scene_HATE_6.png Deleted_Scene_HATE_3.jpeg Deleted_Scene_HATE_4.png Deleted_Scene_HATE_5.png Trivia * Despite being called a human trait, one cannot be born with a black soul. * Unlike most if not all Glitchtale villians, HATE has a huge chance of being pure evil. * HATE can be generated, but it can't be destroyed. In extreme cases, it can be changed/transformed. The only way to defeat HATE is to kill the host or extract it by using love. * When Frisk caused an unexpected RESET in Megalomaniac, the hate generated looked for another host. Since Frisk wasn't there, the only other HUMAN available in the world was Chara. Before that, Chara was never evil, but since then, their body was slowly being engulfed by HATE itself. * According to one Camila's Twitch broadcasts hosted on July 26, 2017, the HATE Chara absorbed was not in full effect during part of Season 1. Therefore, they felt guilty since before of their actions. This also caused them to kill the amalgamates instead of other monsters because it would use less disappointment. In fact, if they went after Undyne, who would give them unlimited DETERMINATION, it would cause more sorrow to the underground, which Chara wanted to avoid. She also said that they only tried to kill Frisk they deserved it and spared them in *Determination because the file has to be with a valid name before reseting so it can be a successful Reset so they took control of it first and then tried to Rest. * HATE can grow within a human soul, until it takes over the entire body. This numbs the host's emotions and influences their decisions. * HATE greatly increases the user's soul power, even up to 10 times their original power. However, the more HATE the human uses as an enhancer for their abilities, the harder it will become to regain control of their body. * For HATE to take full control of their current host, the host must give the permission to it. Since Chara didn't give permissions, they were driving by force to do so. * When HATE and DETERMINATION both come together, an ability named "FILE 0" becomes available. At the same time, HATE increases the user's Determination power by 10 times. This event only happened in Chara, though for an unknown reason, Chara's "FILE 0" ability only works when HATE is powering their DETERMINATION. * If a monster gets HATE, it controls them faster than humans and their eye color becomes black. Camila Post * There is a canon conversation, never before in the series. Jessica Grey and Betty are seen talking about HATE. Tumblr Post * HATE's intentions are bad enough to scare Betty Camila Post ** This meant that Betty will try to be careful with HATE, as if she uses so much HATE, it will take over again. Camila Post ** Betty also tries to keep HATE away from Akumu as much as possible, because if HATE takes over Kumu, the souls inside of Kumu will be corrupted by HATE and all souls will be in under command of HATE. ** When HATE found Betty as its new host, HATE began to control Betty, but HATE couldn't control Kumu for unknown reasons, which it should be able to since Betty and Kumu own the same soul. Camila Post * Camila confirms that the HATE used in Season 1 is the same for Season 2. * By the time of the episode Love Pt. 2, when the barrier broke and HATE was captured by the AMD, this happened 37 days ago at 10:41 AM. * HATE has one weakness. It's love (the emotion), being its antithesis. Asriel and Frisk were able to use it to purge it from Chara on "Continue", and Papyrus used it to free Sans from Betty's control on "Love Part 2". This causes Frisk to realize that only love (the emotion) can defeat HATE. ** Love is an enhancer too. Navigation ru:Ненависть es:ODIO Category:Main Antagonist Category:Evil